Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the liquid in the form of foam by, for example, injecting air into the liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles. Often times the dispenser systems are hung on a wall and, accordingly, it is preferable to reduce the space taken up by the pumping and foaming apparatus as well as the overall footprint of the dispenser system. Unfortunately reducing the size of the dispenser creates a problem with pushbar actuated manual dispensers because a shorter pushbar results in less leverage, which results in higher forces to operate the dispenser. It is desirable to have a dispenser with a small footprint that requires less energy to operate.